


Misidentification

by AshwinMeird



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assumptions, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Lawyer Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Mean Lady Gets Put In Her Place, Mean Lady is Mean, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Surrogate Charlie Bradbury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshwinMeird/pseuds/AshwinMeird
Summary: Charlie is finally in labor with Dean and Cas' baby. Dean rushes over to Cas and Sam's law firm, only to be stopped by a temp secretary with some opinions about him based on his occupation.Rating for strong language and judgemental person.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Jo Harvelle
Comments: 9
Kudos: 162





	Misidentification

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: A very judgemental lady says some classist and minorly homophobic things, she gets put back in her place though.
> 
> *UPDATE* I removed the POV Original Character tag because it isn't... I was tired lol.

Cas wasn’t picking up.

It wasn’t the first time, but it was really a very important time.

Charlie, after nine long months of groveling about needing increasingly larger ‘sitting pants’, was giving birth to their daughter.

Dean dropped the phone onto the seat of the Impala beside him and turned onto the next side street a tad bit too aggressively. He navigated his way back to the firm, silently thanking Charlie for going into labor between the lunch and leaving rushes. 

He pulled his Baby- his car, he had an actual baby, well he would in a few hours, now- into his reserved parking spot between Cas and Sammy’s modern, ecological cars. The firm, which had previously been known as Novak and Milton Lawyer and Legal Services now proudly held the name Winchester and Winchester Attorneys.

During the previous reign of Cas’ abhorrent family, Sam had first entered the firm as an intern after he had returned to the midwest after Jess broke his heart. It wasn’t long before the talents of the younger Winchester were being recognised by the two senior partners at the time: Naomi Novak and Lucifer Milton.

At, what Dean was told to be, an alarming speed, Sam made his way to Junior Partner. His first duty towards the firm in this position was to attend the monthly ‘look we’re rich’ parties. So, he chose to take his working-class mechanic older brother just to... prove a point? One never knows with Sam and his ‘I will fix the world’ tendencies.

This party, as it turns out, was where Dean first laid eyes on a certain blue eyed angel.

One thing Dean should have been informed about prior to attending this party, however, was a change in leadership from Naomi to her youngest son. 

Apparently younger brothers tend to be slightly annoyed when you leave a party with their new boss.

But, in the end, Sam chilled out when Dean told him, despite his usual routine of smile, sex, and saunter off, Dean and Cas actually only went out for burgers. Suffice to say, Dean was immediately smitten.

Things only progressed from there. Sam eventually took over Lucifer’s senior partner position, after another of Lucifer’s corruption allegations proved to be true. Dean opened his own garage and was very successful at it. Cas and Dean took their relationship slowly at first, but once it was obvious to them, after it was to everyone else, they went all the way to apple-pie life; fancy house with a literal white picket fence (it was Sam’s doing, something about revenge for Dean’s teasing over the years), they had a commitment ceremony and later an actual wedding after gay marriage was legalized, and now Dean’s best friend (because Cas isn’t allowed to have two even though Charlie claims both of them as her best friends, _Charlie logic_ ) was about to give birth to their daughter.

Dean barely looked at the building as he rushed inside the tower, he’d been there enough to navigate the place blindly. He made it as far as the elevator before he finally stopped and focused his brain on his surroundings. He had time for a quick pep talk (that consisted of a whole lot of ‘you are not John’) and a few deep breaths before exiting onto the highest office floor.

Trying to keep his pace below ‘I am severely injured and need help’ and ‘no I am not escaping jail’ Dean made his way to the receptionist desk. The woman eyeing him with a trace amount, a large amount, of disgust from behind it was decidedly not Becky. She had dirty blonde hair pulled back into a tight pony tail and something about her just screamed money.

She idly looked him up and down, and Dean was no stranger to being checked out but that wasn’t this. Her face turned to a condescending smirk before she said in a sautery voice, “I’m sorry but the people on this floor are far above your paygrade. I’d try a few floors down in the mail service room, well basement actually, but it should fit your lifestyle just fine.”

It was only after she swished a manicured finger at him that he realized that he had quite literally jumped out from underneath a car to come here. He made a mental reminder to himself to not look at his car’s seat until after his child was brought into the world, before turning back to the secretary.

“A little grease bother you?” He asked.

“While I am sure you are making lovely contributions to society doing… whatever it is that you do. The people here are far too important and far too busy to be bothered with an insurance claim or rehab, whichever you are looking for.” Her smirk hadn’t left her face and she turned back to her computer, clearly expecting Dean to just leave.

He shot a hopeful glance behind her, but the only people not in offices were a few interns Dean wasn’t well known enough to for them to verify his purpose here, and a few people that actually would recognise him. But they were on the other side of the floor, and yelling was guaranteed to get Dean pulled out of here by security.

He looked back at the bitchy secretary, deciding that the best way to bide his time and/or convince her to let him pass was just to tell her the truth.

“My name is Dean Winchester.” 

She snorted, “So is that supposed to convince me that you're some long lost cousin or something of one of the Winchesters, yeah no. You're not getting through.”

He smiled patronizingly, anger boiling under his skin, “Actually husband to one and brother to the other.”

That at least got her to turn. “Since you are clearly new to this whole lying your way into somewheres, let me give you a few tips. Firstly, you never say you have a connection to the boss, it’s obviously a lie and you should say a junior partner at best. Secondly, at least know who you are dealing with when you lie, the entire freaking Novak family tree is common knowledge and Sam’s an only child, I knew him back at Stanford. Thirdly, we’re one street over from Wall Street, you really want to say one of the big bosses is married to a man, yeah that doesn’t happen. And lastly, next time try not to look like a homeless person, at least have the decency to rent a cheap tux, people like you will never make it out of your minimum wage lives.”

Dean’s knuckles were whitening on the corner of the desk in front of him, but before he could retaliate a gravelly voice behind him said, “Kirsten I think it’s best if you shut up now.”

Kirsten, apparently, had the decency to at least look shocked. Dean, however, could only smile widely at his usually composed husband telling a grown woman to ‘shut up’.

“But sir-” She tried.

“No, no I think you’ve done quite enough.” Gabriel, who Dean could now see was behind Cas looked to be on the verge of laughter, because blatant classism and homophobia being confronted by the force of nature that is the love of Dean’s life was just that funny; Dean couldn’t help but to agree.

She seethed, standing up from her chair, looking accusatively at Dean. “And what has he done to earn your good graces?”

Gabe snorted as Cas mirrored Dean’s heart-eyed smile. “He married me,” He told her proudly.

Kirsten left in a huff after that. His brother-in-law was struggling to control his face as Cas finally walked over to Dean. He placed a hand over Dean’s left shoulder, where his handprint was tattooed under his sleeve, “I’m sorry about that, Becky’s out for the week, she has strep so we didn’t have the time to properly screen her temp. I hadn’t noticed you were out here until Gabe said you were about to ‘throw the temp down the elevator shaft’.” Finger quotes included, because his husband is an adorable dork.

“Cas,” He placed a hand over Castiel’s, “It’s not your fault and there are a lot of messed up people in the world.”

“Dean-o,” Gabe interrupted, “As lovely as this has been, you’re clearly not here for afternoon tea.”

Oh shit.

Oh _shit._

Cas’ eyes widened at Dean’s sudden mood change. “Hospital. Charlie. Birth.” He grabbed his husband’s shoulders, “Charlie went into labor.”

“Okay,” Gabriel physically stepped between them. “You two go to the hospital, I’ll go find Sam and send him over. I got this, you go before Charlie beheads one of us.”

Ignoring the looks Kirsten was sending them in the lobby, Dean dragged Cas out. He willingly slid into the passenger seat of Cas’ car, knowing it was safer for a newborn.

Once they got to the hospital Charlie had already gotten her epidural so they all got to keep their heads, even if Jo was glaring at them for leaving her alone with her girlfriend in labor for almost two hours. 

By the time Sam arrived late that evening, with Gabe, Charlene Samantha Winchester had already been held by both of her fathers and each of her god-mothers. Dean watched as Cas looked at each of their daughter’s uncles/god-fathers doted on the newborn.

 _Their daughter,_ he thought. He liked the sound of that.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece contributing to NaNoWriMo, I'm just trying to hit 25-30k words uploaded this month, but half of those are accounted for by my really long main fic.
> 
> Thanks to my lonely beat, Vanty, for the help.
> 
> P.S. I did not need that in depth of a knowledge of the different stages of birth, I mentioned it like twice...


End file.
